


Mishap

by BalloonBalls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonBalls/pseuds/BalloonBalls
Summary: If all accidents had a quick fix, life would be...a miracle, no more regret, no more anguish or fear. Just a quick, bliss sorry and everything would be okay. But life doesn't work like that and what's done is done, no matter what happens there will always be an outcome and accidents can be more devastating than pure cruelty, because depending on the person and level of hatred that cruelty can only lead you to go so far. But with an accident, no matter who you are, if you love them or hate them, an accident can be as painless as accidentally telling their mom the bad grade they got, or as painful as killing them on accident.





	1. Was This My Fault?

When accidents happen, good karma is born. Everything has a reward in the end. Even if it doesn’t feel like good karma at all. Lost your spouse to cancer? You could die with them, to be together with them. Now that may not be considered good karma to you, but it can be. So sometimes things are equally balanced out. Never forget your sense of balance.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Riku! Come on, we’re gonna be late!” Ms. Lulu called to the young graduate from the bottom of the stairway. Riku swung on his little jacket, looking at himself in the mirror. He was thirteen years old now. It was time to say goodbye. Goodbye to his school, his fellow classmates. He needed to move on, move on to somewhere bigger. Somewhere better, somewhere for older people. He had just finished his eighth grade year, picked his high school, and was ready to say goodbye to his old friends. 

He cried, sure, but he would never admit it. He cried when he realized just how old he was. He was going to cry today, maybe. His mother would be proud. Riku sighed and buttoned half of the buttons up, leaving some of his white dress shirt out to be seen. Today was the ‘big’ day, his middle school life will finally...be over. He opened his door, stepped out, then shut it. If the cat gets in there...Riku would be done for. 

He trotted his way down the stairs, bouncing down each and every step with a hop and a skip. “C’mon Riku, we’re going to be late.” Ms. Lulu pointed out, placing her hand on the boy’s back as he made his way down the steps and walked towards the front door. “Is Cecil coming?” Riku asked, turning to Ms. Lulu as he walked. “Yes but keep your eyes in front of you dear, we don’t want you running into something.” Ms. Lulu sternly commented, forcing Riku to turn his attention to the approaching door. 

Ms. Lulu looked nothing like her two boys, Hope and Riku. That’s because they weren’t her boys, they were Cecil’s. Ms. Lulu is their mother persay, but neither of the two address her as ‘mother’ always Ms. Lulu. That’s how Ms. Lulu liked it, and that’s how it stayed. Ms. Lulu was an interesting character nonetheless. She was tall, and wore a lot of dark colors. Her hair was black and was kept in ungodly long dreadlocks. Always wore dresses, dark dresses, and her favorite was the one with an uncountable amount of belts. Honestly, Hope and Riku just stopped being embarrassed by Ms. Lulu’s design choices. 

She was a very wise woman, though her age gave a lot less experience than she lets on. She’s very strict, almost cold, but she truly loves her family, and cat. Cecil on the other hand was completely different. Cecil was, is, Hope and Riku’s birth father. He gave the boys up for adoption when Hope was thirteen and Riku was five. He comes around time to time to see the boys in special events, graduations, things of that nature. Ms. Lulu understood though, he wasn’t fit to be a father. Especially after the one that kept him stable was Rosa. Once he lost Rosa, he immediately gave up the kids. Maybe that was a good thing.

Riku opened the car door and slid onto the car seat in the front, buckling his seatbelt. “What are you doing?” Ms. Lulu asked, looking at him quizzically. “You said when I graduate from middle school I can sit in the front seat.” Riku said, a look of victory dancing in his eyes. “Yes but you’re still in middle school until after the graduation, so back you go.” Ms. Lulu said, clearly triumphant now. “Please Ms. Lulu?” Riku asked, giving her a look that could melt the hearts of the heartless, even Ms. Lulu’s. She sighed, and gave him the look that basically says ‘you win you little rat’. Riku grinned and leaned back into the chair in triumph. It was weird sitting in the front like this. Usually Hope sat here. 

“Is Hope coming?” Riku asked, turning his head over to Ms. Lulu. “Mhm. He should be bringing you a graduation gift too.” Ms. Lulu say, taking a turn to the left to get into the parking lot. “Really?!” Riku asked, he would’ve bounced out his seat if it weren’t for the seat belt. “Sit still Riku, you’re going to kill us if you don’t if I have to keep watching you.” Ms. Lulu insisted, turning her wheel again to put it into...park. Riku nearly ripped the seat belt off and bolted out the door. He didn’t even think to slam it shut or anything, he just immediately started running in the parking lot. 

“Riku get out the parking lot!” Ms. Lulu called out to him, but he didn’t hear really hear her thanks to the rolling cars speeding around to get to parking spots, get to mass and such. What Riku also didn’t notice was the speeding car running right in front of him. “Riku! Move out the street!” Ms. Lulu screamed, realizing the danger of the situation but being too far away to do anything about it expect run to him. 

Riku turned his head to the car, and he froze. It was coming right at him, it was so close that if he outstretched his hand just a bit it would touch. The driver was texting, there was no child in the car so the best assumption is that it was a sort of family friend of someone’s or something. The car was going way too fast, it wouldn’t be able to slow down at all even if they did see Riku at all, but it didn’t matter. “Hey!” 

All a sudden, Riku felt his body being pushed, his legs were suddenly off the ground and his body was falling to the ground, and then he heard it. “Oh my God! Sora!” Riku heard someone call out. He didn’t feel any pain at all, no immediately pain, did he not get hit? All he felt was hard, hot pavement on the ground, and a spiraling. “Oh shit!” Riku closed his eyes, but could hear the sound of someone opening and closing a car door. Sora. Did ‘Sora’ get hit? 

Riku felt arms wrapping around him, and being raised up. They were familiar, the long nails that sink into his back whenever the fingers of said nails wrap around him. Riku opened his eyes, the glare hitting his eyes like fireballs hitting him in the face. Looking over Ms. Lulu’s shoulder, who was cradling him ever so tightly, he saw someone. A young boy who looked familiar, laying limp on the ground. Blood coaxed his face and body, and he was right next to the tire wheels. 

“Call an ambulance!” Someone yelled out, and they all started gathering away from the boy and to the one making the 911 call. Another person rushed out the crowd and over to the limp boy, crouching down. He tapped his shoulder roughly then spoke, “Are you okay?!” The man asked. No response. He rolled Sora onto his back and leaned over him. Placing his hands over his chest, he started pushing down over, and over again. 

Riku had to turn his head away from the scene, the boy’s face was covered in a bloodied mess. Nothing a child should ever, ever see. Roughly around fifteen minutes later, nothing had changed. The man was still giving compressions, and Sora was still not responding. The paramedics had arrived already and pulled out the stretcher. The paramedics ran over to the boy, pushing the man aside and placed their fingers on his wrist. They stopped rushing around. “No pulse.” The man looked at his watch, then back at the boy. “This boy has been pronounced dead at 11:25.” The paramedic said. 

\---------

“Riku calm down!” Riku slowly opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom, it was dark outside and his room was no better. Ms. Lulu was on his bed, rubbing his arm gently, must’ve been trying to wake him. “Riku the boy is alive, you know that. Why do you keep telling yourself he died?” Ms. Lulu asked him, but Riku stayed quiet. Sweat was dripping down his soaked hair strands and onto the bed sheets. 

“Do you want me to get Dr. Axel on the phone?” Ms. Lulu asked, and all Riku could do was curl into himself. “Riku, you’re sixteen now. I need a yes or no answer, not a quiet pout.” Ms. Lulu stated, but Riku didn’t even answer. It wasn’t worth arguing about right now, it was probably three in the morning, maybe. “Are you panicking because you’re going to a new school tomorrow? You move schools all the time you know.” Ms. Lulu asked, but Riku didn’t answer her. She sighed, assumingly in defeat, and walked out the room.


	2. When I Met You Again, I Had No Words

“Okay so what did we talk about yesterday?” Hope asked, Riku leaning against the back of the front car seat. “Don’t be rude, don’t glare, smile and make friends.” Riku stated in a monochrome tone, like he was reciting the shittest paper in the world. “There’s more than that! You gotta be nice to your teachers, don’t talk back to them. Focus on your studies, don’t get sidetracked. Don’t get used to anything, like drugs, alcohol-” 

“Hope! I don’t do that!” Riku yelled out in his defense, but all Hope could do is laugh. “Just look at the road before you wreck us.” Riku said, his eyes were placed firmly onto the road unlike the one who was actually driving him to his school. He was going to a new school, new people and fresh faces. It’s not like he hasn’t moved schools before, he moves schools every year. He doesn’t want people to recognize him, he doesn’t want to make a name for himself. 

 

“You’re such a stickler, you remind me of Ms. Lulu.” Hope teased. “I’ve been living with her since I was five years old, she’s going to rub off on me at some point.” Riku commented, and Hope sighed. “I really should visit her sometime soon.” Hope mumbled to himself, but before the conversation could continue they had already arrived at the school parking lot. “I’m going. Be careful on the streets. Bye Hope.” Riku said, swinging the door open and sliding out. 

The fresh smell of mildew grass and hot summer morning’s plagued Riku’s senses, the sun was still fresh from rising and it was blazing. It was like this every year, every student had someone to talk to, to walk with. They’d generally walk in groups, and someone was always bouncing around. Always. This was probably one of the better parts of class, watching everyone go by. But of course, by around a month later everyone was trying to warm their way into Riku’s heart. 

“It’s not her fault that she sorta looks like an ant. I mean maybe that’s her hairstyle choice-” While Riku was completely zoned into the conversation of some girl that looks like an ant, he felt a collision, but all it did was take him aback a bit. Much less topple him over. However, the person on the opposite end was not so...lucky. “Sora? Are you okay?” A feminine voice asked, running over to the slumped over figure on the ground. Sora? That name is all too familiar, there is no possible way. “Yeah, I’m okay mom.” Sora said in a sarcastic tone. That can’t be him, his voice is much lower than before, but not much taller. If only he could see his face…

And as if it was on cue, Sora raised his head and looked over at Riku. His eyes…or rather, eye. He had a bandage over one eye, but his other eye was almost like a baby doll’s. It was a dark sea blue, but it was so large and shining. His hair was a ruffled mess, spiking up all over the place and a coffee brown. His limbs were lanky and skinny, and his skin tone was a tanish white. His pants were long, but were rolled up to his ankles. He was wearing no socks but his shoes were a light brown, and his flannel was untucked, tie messy. 

“Sorry.” Riku blurted out, keeping his eyes hidden in his bangs and walking as fast as humanly possible out of Sora’s way. If that’s the same Sora as before...no it can’t be, how? “Hey! Wait!” the girl called out to Riku, but Riku just couldn’t get himself to stop. It’s the first day and he’s not even in class, but he’s already regretting coming here. Riku heard quick footsteps coming up behind him, it was either the girl or Sora, but neither of them were someone Riku wanted to greet with open arms. A sudden jolt pulled him to a stop, a grip on the wrist. Surprisingly strong. 

“Hey! Apologise to Sora!” It must’ve been the girl, must’ve been his girlfriend. She let go of his hand and glared at Riku who was glaring right at her. “Hey Kairi, it’s okay.” Sora jogged over to the scene, calling out to Kairi. “I’m really sorry for falling on you. My name is Sora.” Sora looked up at Riku, and his eye went wide with shock. Well, he just realized. “Riku?” Sora asked, just staring at Riku. 

Who’d ever forget the person you lost your eye to? Who’d ever forget? Riku just wanted to start clean, but that was never happening. Before Riku could even respond or walk away or anything, the sound of the bell rang throughout the school front yard. Which symboled Riku, Sora, and Kairi to hurry the fuck up. “Shit! We’ll talk about this later!” Kairi shouted out, assumingly to Riku. Even though Riku has no intention of finishing this discussion. Before Sora could get anything out his mouth Riku turned around and walked away from the two who were fumbling to get their stuff together. 

\------   
“Alright students. Welcome to your eleventh year of high school. This year, this is your homeroom. If you have any questions or papers to turn in, come to me. I am also your science teacher. My name is Mr. Vexen, and I hope we all have a wonderful year.” Mr. Vexen said. His hair was...long, his face was...odd. He looked like a pedophile, honestly. This is going to be a long year, especially if Mr. Pedo takes action. 

Riku kept his gaze only at the room around him. He always liked to study the classrooms he found himself taking classes in, but he couldn’t. The only thing that occupied his mind was Sora, and all that guilt fluttering back into place. Did he always have a missing eye? Was it because of the crash? He was so lanky, he looked like he never ate. Is that because of the crash? Does he freak out about cars in parking lots like Riku does? Is he afraid of Riku, angry at Riku? 

Riku was snapped back to reality when he felt a small tap on his shoulder from behind him. Before he could even turn around to glance over at the person who was tapping him, he could just feel the angered glaze of Mr. Vexen in front of him, staring at him. It was unnerving, this really sucks. Mr. Vexen slowly turned back around to his spot by his desk and continued whatever he was talking about. “Since I was so rudely ignored, I will explain to you my policies. No talking, no joking around or whispering to anyone in my class. Eyes always on me, whatever I say is important so you must always pay attention to me.” 

Before Mr. Vexen could continue, the sound of someone ringing a bell could be heard. Which means homeroom period is over, time to go to Riku’s first class, Math. Who’s A period is math? That really sucks. Riku slung his book bag over his shoulder and stood up, leaving with the rest of the hoard of students. Was Sora just an illusion? It’d probably be better if he was an illusion after all. Why was Sora here? Why did Sora have to be here? “To my basic achieving math classroom I go!” Sora shouted, Kairi giggling next to him as they walked. She was gripping his arm tightly, almost guiding him to the classroom. “Sora look out! Someone dropped their pencil pouch on the floor!” Kairi shouted abnormally loudly, causing the both of them to come to a screeching stop. 

Jeez, why’d she have to announce it like that. She could’ve just stopped him by herself, or told him like a normal person. Like a normal person, huh? “Oh, Namine! Are you in the underachieving class with us?!” Sora yelled out to ‘Namine’ and a girl with blonde hair turned to the two. She was actually pretty tall, she had blonde hair that rested plumply on her left shoulder, and she had blue eyes. She wore the brown sweater that engulfed her entirely, and her skirt was...longer than Kairi’s. Her socks also went up to her upper thigh, leaving some of her thigh skin exposed. 

“Hm?” The girl asked, walking over to the two. Riku could only sit there and stare at them, stare at Sora. See how he acts. See if his personality is one that Riku wouldn’t mind accidentally get wrecked because of him. Though Riku probably should have started heading to class, that wasn’t happening in a long while. The girl with the blonde hair glanced at Riku then quickly turned back to the duo. She leaned into kairi’s ear and whispered something to her, glancing at Riku as she spoke. 

“What’s your problem?!” Kairi turned her attention to Riku and shouted, assumingly at him. “Kairi, don’t be so rude!” Sora turned his attention to the red head, but before any other sentences came out, the bell rang. Well all of them were late, and Riku did not intend to hold a conversation right outside his math classroom, so off he went. Leaving the three other students to scurry to their own classes.


	3. I Refuse to Bond With You

Reeling. Riku was reeling. His head was spinning and his heart was dying. If that was the Sora from before...his eye...where was it? He had scars tracing around and imprinting his body, and the largest one peaked through the bandage he wore over his eye. If it were because of the accident, he’d be wearing a glass eye, right? Right? 

What’s up with that girl, Kairi? Are they girlfriend and boyfriend? She’s been by his side all day, even at lunch she still is sitting so close to him, she looks on guard. What grade would they be in again? Riku wouldn’t dare talk to them, not even to find out. He will never, ever do that. He’s not that bad of a person, he wouldn’t do that to Sora. 

Riku leaned back against the back wall of the school. His lunch was nothing but freezer burnt pasta, a carton of milk, and an orange. Gotta love school lunches...Riku sighed and put the tray onto the ground next to him. Sora, it was all he could think about. Dr. Axel will definitely have a field day finding out about this one. He’s a good man though, became a family friend after the accident. Maybe it’s better if Riku pretends that this ‘Sora’ is different from the one before. 

“Riku.” Riku looked up from his cupped hands to see just the boy he was thinking about, Sora. Kairi wasn’t by him, but you could clearly see she was close, and watching him. “I never told you my-” “Riku.” Sora said again, then sat down across from Riku. Riku really was not mentally and emotionally prepared for this. 

“Riku. Do you remember me?” Sora asked, staring at him with his one, big blue eye. Staring right into Riku’s soul, it scared him. Riku didn’t answer, just stabbed his fork into the pasta. “The food is borderline health code violation. They find hair and nails in the food all the time.” Sora said nonchalantly. Well there goes Riku’s lunch. 

Sora held out a small pack of ‘fruit snacks’ in his hand to Riku. “I ate everything else, you can have this if you want.” Sora said. Riku could barely move, if this is the same Sora as before why is he being so nice to him?! Shouldn’t he hate Riku, despise of Riku for doing this to him? He didn’t respond to Sora, he wouldn’t. Just hung his head low. Sora dropped the fruit snacks into Riku’s lap. 

“I’m not sure if I really ever introduced myself, but my name is Sora. We went to middle school together, though I’m not sure if you remember me since I was a grade below you.” That was it. It was Sora, it was that Sora. The Sora that got hurt because of him, the Sora that could’ve died because of him. Does he not remember? Did he choose to forget like Riku tried to do? “You know, I’m sorry about Kairi. She can be kind of mean sometimes, and a little overbearing. But she means good, I promise.” 

Sora can just...smile at Riku like nothing happened, like nothing’s wrong. “But don’t get the wrong idea. We saw you staring at us, it was kinda embarrassing. We’re not dating though, she’s just a friend.” Sora just laughed, was he mocking him? Was Sora mocking Riku? Making fun of him, he doesn’t care what his life is like. He doesn’t want to be apart of Sora’s life.   
“Like I care.” Riku muttered, standing up. He took his tray with him and walked away from the scene, walked away from Sora. He didn’t want to care about the brunette, about anyone from the school. “Wait, Riku!” Sora called out to Riku, it was almost inaudible but it was heard nonetheless. Riku didn’t want to hear Sora, not another word. “Riku!” The yells were getting louder, and so were footsteps. Sora was running after him.

Riku glanced over at the table Kairi and the girl with blonde hair were sitting at. The girl was holding Kairi back from dashing off, whether it was to beat Riku up or help Sora run we may never know. Before Riku could even turn around to tell Sora to piss off, there he was again. Tapping his shoulder. “Riku.” Sora said, causing Riku to turn to him. Death was written on Riku’s face with his stone cold glare. 

Though Sora didn’t seem phased by it, he just kept smiling at Riku. He grabbed Riku’s hand and dropped the fruit snacks in the palm of his hand. “You forgot these.” Sora said, letting go of Riku’s hand. “You’re new to the school, right? Are you finding your classes?” Sora asked, is this supposed to be small talk? “Yeah.” Riku was unsettled, sure. But he was just going to play to Sora’s tune for now, and get Dr. Axel’s input later today. Sora’s face lit up and he smiled, he smiled a lot. “Come on, lemme give you a tour!” Sora yelled out. 

“I’m finding my classes.” Riku said coldly, maybe if Riku acts like the biggest dick ever he’ll get Sora to leave him alone. “Sora!” Sora and Riku both turned their attention to Kairi, who was running towards Sora. Well sort of, she was being held back by the girl with blonde hair. “Don’t mind us, Sora!” The girl with blonde hair called out to them. Sora looked back over at Riku, a slight blush plastered on his face. 

“Sorry about my friends, they’re so embarrassing sometimes.” Sora said, laughing awkwardly. Riku had enough, he had way too many questions to ask Sora. Why did he save him that early morning? They were never friends in middle school, and barely ever talked. Why is Sora even talking to him now? Does Sora just want to get close to him so he can get sweet, sweet revenge on Riku later? 

“Guys! I want you to meet my new friend, Riku!” Sora called out to Kairi and Namine. Friends? They’re not friends, they’re far from friends. Riku would never consider him a friend. “I don’t like him!” Kairi shouted, glaring at Riku the whole time. “Ditto.” Riku said, which only made Kairi angrier. “Sora, look at him! He’s a total selfish prick!” Kairi shouted to him. The blonde girl and Sora kinda just...stayed quiet. 

“Well you’re no better, princess. You hate me because I knocked down your friend and looked at you two? What a rude girl.” Riku said, his voice was cold and harsh. Maybe this will get Sora away from him. Kairi gritted her teeth and grabbed Riku’s shirt. “You’re gonna get it pretty boy!” Kairi yelled out to him, readying a fist. “I’m not afraid to hit a girl, miss.” Riku said, and now the two bystanders sprang into action. 

The blonde girl grabbed one of Kairi’s arms, and Sora grabbed the other. They yanked and yanked, trying to get Kairi away from Riku, but Riku didn’t want to just walk away. Riku walked over to his milk carton and grabbed it. “What, you’re just going to watch you fuck face?!” Kairi shouted out. Riku recoiled looking at her and opened the carton of milk. He walked over to her and poured the milk onto her head, and the blonde girl stepped back to avoid the milk before she got hit by it. Once all the milk was dumped out, he crunched up the carton and dropped it on her head. 

“I’m not above humiliating a girl, either.” Riku said, and put his hands in his pockets. Walking away from the scene, he could see out the corner of his eye the two bystanders rushing around to find paper towels or something. Riku walked over back to his wall, grabbing his bag and walking to his next period. Dr. Axel, and Hope are going to kill him.


	4. I'm not afraid of you, I just don't want to know you

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Hope nearly flung Riku out the car by immediately stopping. “It wasn’t my fault. She started it.” Riku sounded like a child saying those words, but either way he did not start it. He just...finished it incorrectly. “I told you to make friends! Not enemies!” Hope yelled to him, Riku leaning away from Hope slightly. “There goes my eardrum.” Riku complained. 

“Riku I’m serious. You can’t live your high school years running from people, and you can’t just be rude to them either.” Hope lectured, but Riku didn’t want to hear it. He told Hope everything about what happened today, everything expect Sora. So without Sora in the picture...kinda did seem like Riku started it. “I bet dad wouldn’t care.” Riku muttered under his breath, and Hope didn’t even bother stopping the car this time. 

“Come on Riku you know dad loves us.” Hope said, but Riku just stayed quiet. “I saw dad yesterday. He really wants to see you, Riku-” “I don’t care.” Riku cut him off. It was almost useless to even argue with Riku about Cecil, he might never change his views on his father. “He was never there for us, so why should we even see him?” Riku continued. “That’s not true Riku! He’s been there as much as he could be-” “That’s not true! Dad was never here for either of us whenever we need anything. It was always Ms. Lulu.” 

Hope gripped his steering wheel as he made a turn in the road, it was irritating. “Ms. Lulu is my only parent.” Riku added, leaning his head against the window. “What about mom? Is she your parent?” Hope asked. “She’s died, parents are supposed to raise and love their kids and she’s not here. So how is she my mother?” Riku asked, and Hope stayed silent. Before they could continue arguing, they finally arrived at the psychiatrist’s office. 

Riku opened the car door and slid out the seat. “Take my bags back to Ms. Lulu’s please. Thanks.” Riku said before slamming the door shut. Dr. Axel would have the same reaction, he knew. But he really didn’t feel like dealing with it, with him today. Riku couldn’t just leave though, Ms. Lulu would lose the money, Riku wouldn’t get his medication, etc. He had to go, it would only hurt Ms. Lulu. 

Riku opened the glass door and stepped inside, and that same, familiar man sat at the desk. “Ah, Riku. Dr. Axel is ready to see you now.” Eraqus said with a small smile on his face. Why that poor old man was working at a front desk of a psychiatrist’s building and not retired, Riku would never know. Riku nodded toward the man and made his way over to the elevator, pressing the up button.

Was Sora always like this? Was he always this...sickeningly nice? Why was he even talking to Riku, shouldn’t he be avoiding him? Riku was a total dick to his friends, to Sora, so why was he still so nice to him? Then again, after this whole milk incident I doubt they’ll ever be friends. Riku sighed, the doors opening up for him. When Riku looked away from the button and to the doors, Riku wanted to be dead.

“Riku?” A small female voice asked. It wasn’t Kairi, thank God, and Sora’s not a female, but they were wearing the school uniform he was wearing. And it clicked, that silk blonde hair, those big blue eyes. “I didn’t think you knew my name.” Riku said, stepping into the elevator, the girl didn’t exit. “I heard it around.” The girl continued, “My name is Namine.” Namine, oh yeah! Riku remembered them calling her that, but that’s an odd name. 

Riku nodded at her, he could feel the awkwardness radiating off of her, she was a little nervous. “Kairi smelled like milk for the rest of her classes, and we couldn’t get it off her hair and clothes. It was pretty funny though, Sora and I couldn’t help but laugh after you left. Kairi hit us with her bag though.” Namine giggled to herself. Riku couldn’t help but smile to himself, at least they have a sense of humor. 

“Kairi isn’t bad though, she’s just overprotective. She serves as Sora’s...guardian, kind of. Since she and I live right across the street from Sora, we were asked by his mother to look after him once high school started. She takes the job way too seriously.” Namine said, and Riku’s heart dropped, was it because of the...accident? “Sora was...badly injured a long time ago. After his...tragic accident, he had to learn to walk again, and eat again and dress himself. He also had to adapt to having one eye.” Namine stayed quiet, then continued. 

“We heard the news about what happened to him from our mother, and so we decided to talk to him, then we became friends. And the rest is history.” Namine smiled at him. Why did this building have as many rooms as a hotel?! “I don’t think you should be sharing this with me.” Riku said, but Namine just smiled more. “He doesn’t mind, he tells this story to pretty much everyone.” Riku couldn’t bare to have her gaze right at him, it was starting to unnerve him.

“Kairi and I come here once a week to talk to Sora’s doctor and to get training on how he’s feeling and such. We all signed a paper that said anything Sora tells the doctor, the doctor can discuss with us.” Namine continued, again, “But Kairi isn’t here today, she’s coming tomorrow. She’s probably crying to our mom.” She giggled to herself. Does she ever shut up?

“Oh this is my stop. By the way, please don’t be unnerved by Sora, he really is trying to make an effort to be your friend. Okay?” Namine asked, smiling and waving at Riku before the elevator doors finally closed. Riku let out a huge sigh, that was the longest one sided conversation of his life. He was too tired for all this, but unfortunately his stop came. The doors swung open and he let himself out the suffocating elevator, and right at the door of Dr. Axel himself, name plank and all.

Riku knocked at the door, waiting for it to swing open as it always does. Before sessions even started he was lectured on ‘do not open the door, ever. Wait until I open the door for you’ speech. The door eventually swung open, slamming against the wall. Dr. Axel himself stepped out the door, in casual jeans, shoes, and a t-shirt. “Good afternoon Riku.” Dr. Axel said, smiling at him. His red hair just as red as ever, and green eyes that have a playful glint in them. 

“Afternoon.” Riku said, moving out of Dr. Axel’s way and making it into the room. Dr. Axel soon followed behind and closed the door. “How are you doing?” Dr. Axel asked, sitting in his giant chair. Riku sighed, sitting down in the other giant sofa facing across from the large ‘therapy chair’. “Well that doesn’t sound good. What happened?” Dr. Axel asked, leaning forward some. “I’d rather not talk about it.” Once Riku said that, he knew he was not supposed to say that. 

“This is a psychiatrist’s office. You kinda need to.” Dr. Axel said, irritating Riku. “I just...I met Sora, again.” Riku said under his breath, sinking back into the chair. “Sora? The Sora? The Sora that-” “Yes!” Riku blurted out. Dr. Axel was taken aback by his outburst, only slightly, before leaning back into his chair. “How did it make you feel to see him again?” Dr. Axel asked. All he ever does is ask fucking questions. 

“Like shit.” Riku muttered, and Dr. Axel sighed, but gave him a smile. “What did you do when you saw him?” Dr. Axel asked, but stayed quiet. “Do you want to see him anymore?” Silence. 

 

“Are you afraid you’ll hurt him if you bother talking to him? Or are you afraid that the walls you built up because of him will fall back down, and crush him in the process?”


	5. Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned

Lights off, music all the way up, water running, warm and gentle. Sweet, sweet melodies of any sort of music Riku had on his playlist, and relax. Riku sank into the bath that was radiating with steam, but that’s how Riku liked to soak down. His ungodly long hair was tied up and his bangs still fell loosely against his face, brushing up against his nose. He needed a haircut, but he was not one for a random lady that’s popping bubble gum and talking to the other lady next to her, talking about her boyfriend cheating on her for the fifth time while she’s swinging around a pair of sharp scissors in his face and hair gets in his eyes. 

Riku sighed at the thought and slumped down even further into the water, looking up at the ceiling above him. Sora. Sora. Sora. How is he here? Why is he here? Back in his life again? Why is he even trying to talk to Riku? Why was Namine talking to Riku? Riku closed his eyes. It was getting to him, it was like waves and waves of stress were just rushing at him, it was horrible. What did Sora want from him? 

Maybe Riku should make it up to Sora, maybe Sora just wants an apology for completely ruining his life entirely. Maybe if Sora forgives Riku...it all might be okay again. Maybe if he acts nice around Sora, and makes Sora happy, makes Sora smile, this aching pain, this anguish and sorrow, will go away. “I’m sorry, Sora.” and Riku sunk completely into the water. 

\-------- 

It was late, late at night. Two in the morning to be exact, Riku needed to get his mind off of Sora, off the accident. Chirithy wasn’t helping anymore. Chirithy, his trusty sidekick cat. Chirithy must’ve been at least...six years old maybe? Chirithy was a short haired cat with big blue eyes and a grey coat, but black stripes on his back. He was a good cat, not very much of the cuddling type but always sleeps in the same bed as Riku, he knows that's when Riku does nothing but think. He wards off the bad dreams, he’s his dream catcher, his dream eater. 

But Chirithy couldn’t help him now, Riku was too deep into thought. He couldn’t notice Chirithy, he couldn’t. It hurt too much, it’s hurts just to even think. He’s getting a migraine, Riku needed to stop thinking but he couldn’t, he can’t. He wanted to see Sora, he needed to apologize. He needed to apologize for being so rude to him, that he was shocked and blind. He wanted to apologize for spilling milk on Kairi, even though it was the best part of the day. But lastly, he wanted to apologize for hurting Sora, emotionally and physically. He needed to find Sora. 

Riku threw the blanket off his bed and grabbed his phone. Thank God for Namine’s persistence, if it wasn’t for her Riku wouldn’t get to find Sora. When Riku was leaving so was Namine, and she begged him to exchange cellphone numbers. Why? Reasons unknown. Riku clicked on his phone, and immediately started going through his contacts, looking for Namine. Once he found the number, he immediately called it. 

“Hello?-” “Where does Sora live?” Silence. “...Uh...I’ll text you the address. Why do you wanna know?” Namine asked, she was confused, and a had a tired voice. She must’ve been sleeping, ah well. As long as Kairi doesn’t pick up the phone. Riku hung up the phone, not even bothering to change his clothes or anything. He opened his door, and quietly closed it. He bolted down the stairs as quietly as possible. Grabbing Ms. Lulu’s car keys from the counter, he didn’t even bother to lock the door when he left or anything. Finally, after four years his conscious will be cleared.

\------

Riku was standing face first at the door, it was a dirtied white door but a white door nonetheless. He knocked at it, not realizing that it’s now three in the morning. He knocked again, no response. Although it was late, it was still pissing Riku off nonetheless. Suddenly, he heard the sound of bopping down the stairs, coming down down down. He heard a click, and the door opened, only to be greeted by a sleepy, sleepy Sora. 

“Riku?” Sora asked, staring at him dumbfoundedly. “How did you find my house?” Riku just stared at him, deadlock. Sora shuddered slightly, probably over Riku’s face, or rather his face that always somehow molds into a glare. “Sorry.” Riku muttered, then continued “About everything. About the accident, about being a huge dick to you. Thanks for saving my life though.” With that, Riku turned around and went to walk away. 

“Wait!” Sora yelled out, grabbing Riku’s wrist. “Wait. Wait. Wait. Come inside, let’s talk.” Sora said, and Riku turned around. “I just came here to clear my conscious.” Riku said, but something didn’t feel...right. He felt like he needed to stay, he needed to sit there and actually patch things up. “I won’t let you clear your conscious.” Sora stated, and Riku just stared at him, a little shocked. “I won’t let you clear your conscious with a half baked apology. Come inside and we’ll talk.” Sora said.

Damn that kid...he’s seems so nice but supposedly he can be terse when he needs to be. Riku sighed and walked inside the door, hands inside his grey pajama pants. Sora closed the door and locked it, then turned around to Riku. “Want something to drink?” Sora asked, and Riku shook his head. They both sat down, Sora sat in the loveseat and Riku sat in the chair next to the loveseat. 

“What are you clearing your conscious for? The accident?” Sora immediately cut to that subject, no horseplay no...nothing. Riku smiled slightly and leaned back into his chair “Yes. That accident has been plaguing my mind for years now, and since I’m here I’d like you to forgive me.” Riku stated coldly, but Sora didn’t bat an eye. “And why should I forgive you? If you would’ve just payed attention none of this would’ve happened. Not to mention you were rude to my friends and I. Why should I ever accept your apology?” Sora asked, his voice just as cold as Riku’s. 

“I said I was sorry what more do you want?!” Riku yelled out. “You know, I wanted to be friends with you in grade school. My older friends always talked about you, always said how you were so cool. So I wanted to be your friend, and when I found out you were graduating from school I didn’t know what to do. So I wanted to at least say hi to you, and I saw that you were going to get hit, so I saved you. I found you here this year, and all these memories came flooding back, so I moved on instinct to come meet you. I wanted to pretend the accident never happened, we could be friends for real. But realizing how mean you are…” 

“So you were stalking me in grade school?” Riku asked. “Who’d stalk an asshole like you?” Sora snickered, but Riku just sighed. “I’m sorry. I was rude because I was shocked, and scared. I’m sorry Sora. I’m not a nice guy, I’m really not. I’m a huge dick but I’m...sorry.” Riku hung his head low, and Sora started laughing. “Why are you laughing?!” Riku yelled out, but Sora just kept laughing and laughing. 

“Because you look like a kicked puppy! I never would’ve expected that from you, you’re like a ‘tough guy’ but you’re nothing but a sweet little puppy!” Sora said between laughs, but continued once his laughter subsided. “It’s okay though, don’t worry.” Sora looked up at him, his cheeks flushed from laughter, his big blue eye twinkling in the light, his eye patch lying over his eye, his brown spiky hair, his lanky stature. He smiled at Riku, a nice, gentle smile. A smile that could warm anyone’s heart, even Riku’s. 

Riku couldn’t help but smile back at him, he couldn’t help but smile at the gentleness of this boy, but how he could change so fast. “Thank you, Sora.” Was all Riku could say.


	6. If You Can't Trust Me, Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took 203425940853498530495 years to come out, even though its only been a few days. It's exam week over here and just bleh, but yeah I should be posting a little more now.

Oh God, Riku was dying. Riku was absolutely dying, almost face first on his desk ready to just be taken away from this boring class. It was the longest class he’d ever sat through. “And so, with a basic comprehension of physical science and the periodic table…” Blah blah blah blah blah. Riku was getting irritable, very irritable. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to get up, he needed to breathe. 

But then he felt something, like his head was being pulled up. Surely enough, his head was being strained to look up at the teacher, and his hair was getting ripped out his head by whoever’s pulling it. “Sorry to interrupt your nap but if you would’ve slept any longer I would’ve had to give a punishment.” Mr. Vexen had said, then continued to explain where the metals and nonmetals are on the periodic table. 

Once Mr. Vexen had turned away, the grip on his hair stopped and with the sudden lack of force he almost fell on his face. Science was his B period, so that means after period B is break. This had been the only high school he knew of that did break, and it already appealed to Riku. He wanted to talk to whoever the hell was pulling his hair, whether or not to thank them or yell at them was an entirely different story. 

A skinny, but long arm suddenly stretched out to Riku’s desk, it was behind him and whoever it was, they were holding something. A scrap of paper it was, and they dropped in it onto Riku’s desk and slithered away. Whoever this was gave Riku the creeps, everyone in this school did. Riku grabbed the paper and unfolded it quietly to reveal a note. Ah, note passing, remember when teachers cared about those in elementary school? 

‘Sorry for pulling your hair, although he’s half blind he can hear almost perfectly, and I wasn’t entirely sure if you’d wake up from a tap on the shoulder so I pulled your hair, by the way your hair is longer than mine!’ Riku sighed, I guess he did kinda look like he was sleeping. Riku pulled out a pen and wrote on the note. ‘Thank you but I wasn’t sleeping. My hair is not that long’ Riku moved his arm back and dropped the note onto whoever’s desk. 

Before Riku could receive his note passing buddy’s note, the bell had rung which meant it was break time. Time to look at this mysterious person who yanked his hair? Riku turned in his desk to see…a boy. He had blonde hair that spiked to one side, and big blue eyes. His tie was a little messy and his shirt was visibly untucked, well half way untucked. He smiled at Riku then spoke, “I’m sorry for pulling your hair. It’s just that...Here come with me.” The boy stood up, and so did Riku. 

Grabbing their things and telling Mr. Vexen goodbye, they stepped out of the classroom and into the halls. “I’ve been here since freshman year, and Mr. Vexen has been infamous for a lot of things, but his ‘punishments’...they’re horrible.” The boy said. “You experienced one?” Riku asked and he shook his head. “I haven’t, but one of my friends who had him last year got a punishment for chewing gum in class.” The boy said. 

“And what happened?” Riku asked, and the boy sighed. “Detention, for a whole week.” Riku turned his head to the boy, confused. “How?” Riku asked and the boy shrugged. “He’s magic, I swear...Oh, my name is Ventus.” Ventus smiled at Riku again, and Riku nodded. “I’m Riku.” He said. Though he wasn’t too fond of this Ventus kid, he knew that if he were to be friends with Sora he’d have to brighten up some, that kid is already too hyper for his own good. 

Speak of the devil. “Riku!!” Riku turned his head to see the bright, cheery look of an innocent and delightful Sora. How...wonderful. “Save me Riku! Namine and Kairi are going to kill me!” Sora whined, hiding behind Riku. Riku turned his head back to Ventus who looked slightly unnerved by the interaction, but the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Or, rather, the sound of a road runner running away from its predator. 

Kairi and Namine were both sprinting down the halls, Kairi was trying to, well, no one really knew. But Namine was trying her best to get Kairi to stop chasing after Sora. “You! Stupid milk asshole!” Kairi yelled, and stopping right in front of Sora. “Give back Sora!” Kairi shouted, and Riku could only groan at her. “I didn’t take him, he’s running away from you.” Riku said coldly. “Riku!” Sora shouted out, and Ventus really had no idea what was going on anymore.

Sora came from behind Riku, poking his head out some. “It’s not my fault!” Sora yelled out. “Yes it is!! If you wanted something to eat I could’ve just cooked for you!” Kairi shouted back at him. “I’m not apart of this so I’m just gonna go…” Riku said, Ventus was already a walking away. “Riku stay! I need your help!” Sora complained, holding onto his arm. “I wanted to cook for myself without supervision because I really like to cook!” Sora shouted.

“And?” Riku asked. “He could’ve burned himself!” Kairi shouted and Riku sighed. “I’m not a baby!” Sora shouted. “You’re disabled! You can’t do the things normal people can do!” Kairi shouted, and Sora stopped. He didn’t say a word, and his breathing stopped. She can’t just center him out like that...that’s horrible. It’s not even his fault! “You now, you’re a bad person Kairi.” Riku said coldly, and Kairi looked up at him. 

“You have no room to talk! You stained my clothes!” She shouted. Riku clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Riku didn’t know what Sora was doing, what he was thinking. He could see Namine behind Kairi’s shoulder, she looked nervous as all hell. Riku took a few steps over to Kairi. “Tell Sora’s teacher he’ll be late to class.” Riku said before turning around and taking Sora’s hand, dragging him away. 

While RIku was dragging Sora, the bell had rang but it was just static noise in his head, he didn’t care. He couldn’t hear Sora at all though, he was quiet. Too quiet. Too quiet for Sora. Though he only knew him for two days...still too quiet. Riku pulled the two of them down through the halls, through stairs and doors. He didn’t really care if he was late to class, he had to make it up to Sora. He’d do anything for Sora to make it up to him for saving his life. 

Once Riku came to a stop outside, he turned to look at the brunette. His head was done, and a small frown was plastered on his face. “Sora are you okay-” “I’m not disabled…” Sora mumbled under his breath. “Sora I-” “I’m not fucking disabled! It’s all I hear everyday! I can’t do shit on my own, I can’t even cook for myself! I just want to be a normal person!” Sora yelled out, his head was raised up to look up at Riku. His face was flushed, probably with anger. 

“I don’t need physical therapy, I don’t need twin sisters to watch over me. I just don’t want to be treated like a child anymore! This has been happening since, well, I was a child! But...Riku?” Twin sisters, that makes more sense. But Riku couldn’t even look at Sora, his head was turned away from him to avert his eyes. It hurt. He did this to him, he did this to Sora. He hurt Sora, this innocent kid, he hurt him. 

Riku couldn’t face Sora, not with this situation. He did this to him, he couldn’t. He couldn’t believe what he did to this poor kid. “Riku?” Sora asked again, his face was calm and gentle now. Riku didn’t even want to be there anymore, he thought he could handle it, but he couldn’t. “...I’m sorry I did this to you.” Riku mumbled, and Sora’s expressed became softer, sadder. “I wish I was the one who got hit by that fucking car.” 

 

“Riku…” Sora mumbled, breathless. “No, you’re a good person Sora. You’re a good, and nice person who didn’t deserve this. Me on the other hand, all I do is sulk about what happened and don’t make use of my life.” Riku went on, he rambled. Sora wasn’t hearing any of it though. Riku closed his eyes and smiled, a sad smile. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I?” Riku muttered, more to himself anyway but a mutter nonetheless. 

Warmth. Riku felt a sudden burst of warmth on his torso, his body. Skin. Skin touching his shirt, the cloth pressing against his stomach. Before Riku even had a moment to react, or even relax, Sora had his arms laced around Riku. “I think you needed a friend more than I could ever want one. I’m sorry no one was there for you.” Sora mumbled, his head was pressed against Riku’s chest and he wouldn’t let go. 

 

“I didn’t ask for help. I was doing fine without it. Plus I didn’t want to bother making new friends since I pretty much change schools every year...” Riku lied, it’s a white lie though and it will help Sora feel better, right? “Riku! That-...why do you change schools so much?” Sora asked. “So my dad won’t find me.” Riku said tersely, and that set Sora off. “Why are you running from your father?! Shouldn’t you enjoy seeing him?!” Sora yelled at Riku. Riku was getting frustrated, really frustrated. 

“It’s none of your concern!” Riku pushed Sora away, causing Sora to stumble around before he stood firmly on the ground. “Then I’ll make it my concern!” Sora shouted and ran to Riku, hugging him again. Holding him in a grasp that seemed like he was trying to force Riku to stay. “Let me be your friend, Riku. Don’t run away from me, you don’t have to trust me right away and I know it’ll take time, but trust me I’m right here. I’ve already helped myself, now it’s time for me to help you.” Sora whispered, his grip never tiring. 

And with those words, Riku couldn’t help but hug the brunette back. His spikes were sticking in his face, but Riku didn’t mind. He nuzzled his head into Sora’s chocolate spikes which were surprisingly not sharp, but soft like bed head spikes. “I’m sorry, Sora.” Riku mumbled.


	7. Sexuality and Such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took forever to come out, and it may look a little rushed too. I've been reading a book for a while and just finished it, and also just realized I needed to update this story. So it's kinda rushed, and I was also brain dead and sleep deprived. But I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh, and there should be more family issue stuff in the next few chapters so look out for that.

The beautiful smell of car fumes and hormones, also known as the end of the school day. The school wasn’t very...pleasant smelling at this point. Bus gasses were pouring out and leaking into the air, cars and driving in and out. It wasn’t a nice sight, or smell. Nonetheless Riku just wanted to get home, but Hope is waiting for him. Which means Dr. Axel is waiting for him. “Riku!” Riku turned his head to see his wobbling friend running towards him. 

“Sora.” Riku said, turning his full attention to Sora. “Rikuuuuu, I don’t wanna go home with Kairi.” Sora complained. Oh shit, Kairi. After their last confrontation...it is perfectly logical that he doesn’t want to see her. “Why not go home with Namine then?” Riku asked, and Sora shook his head. “Because she rides with Kairi, and they’re going see the psychiatrist today.” Sora said. Again? Wouldn’t it be once a week or something? Why everyday? 

“Then how do you expect to get home?” Riku asked, and Sora shrugged. “I can walk.” Sora said. It clicked. Sora didn’t plan on walking, he wasn’t stupid. He was subtly asking Riku for a ride home. But...does Riku trust himself enough for that? “That’s a little...unsafe.” A little is an understatement. “Yeah, but what else am I supposed to do?” Sora asked. “Make up with Kairi.” and Sora shook his head. “No way in hell.” Riku sighed, he’s acting like a child about this...she was just worried after all. 

“I know I should, she is my friend after all. But still, even if I do go back she’ll treat me like I’m a baby. Although I know she cares.” Sora smiled. So cute...so gentle. He isn’t jaded, he isn’t broken down, isn’t beaten. These life experiences may have left scars, and may have changed him, but they will never touch him truly. He’s such a beautiful, beautiful creature. If anything, these gas fuels he suffers through, only strength him more. All these hardships are like gas fuels, but he still inhales them and smiles, saying it’s a beautiful day. 

Riku couldn’t help it, couldn’t help himself. Such optimism in those words he spoke, sure they didn’t sound perfectly happy, but he wants to patch things up with her and that’s something Riku could never have done. Riku raised his hand slowly, soft movements. He reached out for Sora’s hand and held it tightly in his, his hand was so gentle to the touch. “Come with me.” Riku said tersely, he had to. He didn’t want to show how he was feeling, or that he was experiencing any of these emotions at all. 

Riku took a deep breath and started walking, walking to Hope’s car. He was probably worried about him, but it really didn’t matter. “Riku where are we going? If I’m riding with Kairi-” “I’ll bring you home.” Riku said, a little too coldly. What was going on? What was this small brunette doing to his heart? He wasn’t feeling a sense of pity, not at all. He didn’t pity Sora at all, but he just wanted to make sure Sora was happy. 

“Huh?” Sora asked, but Riku just ignored him. Once Riku was in Hope’ vision, Hope immediately started walking at their same pace, but over to them. “Riku, what’s-” “Can we bring him to the office? He can sit in the waiting room and we could he we bring him home?” Riku asked. “Uh Riku this is a little sudden and I don’t think-” “Please, Hope.” Riku asked, he was quiet and quick with his words. 

“...Fine.” Hope obliged, going over towards the driver’s seat of the car and sitting in place. “Office? Riku, where do you go after school?” Sora asked, but Riku just ignored him. “Uh, you can let go of my hand now…” Sora said, causing Riku to look down. He jerked his hand away and got in the front seat right next to Hope. God what was he doing? Was he insane? He must’ve been. 

Sora sat in the backseat, and then...silence. The silence was devastating, and long. Hope kept glancing at his rearview mirror to get glimpses of Sora, see how he’s been after all these years. “Did we pay for the session already?” Riku asked. “No, but-” “Can you bring Sora home and then bring me home?” Riku asked. 

“Riku, Ms. Lulu will be pissed if she finds out.” Hope said, a little worry in his tone. “And Dr. Axel will be pissed if he finds out I smuggled Sora.” Riku responded, and Hope sighed. “Fine. Sora where do you live?” Hope asked, looking at him in the rearview mirror again. “Uhm...I uh-” “Do you not know where you live?” Hope snapped, why was he so...crabby? 

“Just drop us off at my house.” Riku said. 

\-----

More silence. Sora was sitting on Riku’s bed with his legs crossed, and Riku was sitting in his computer desk on the phone, with Kairi. “If you wouldn’t have fucking-....you think this is my fault?! How the fuck-...No that’s fucking stupid what the-no would you shut up for one-oh my God Kairi!” Riku took the phone off his ear, Kairi still yelling into her phone, and Riku hung up. 

Chirithy jumped up onto Riku’s bed and laid down right next to Sora, purring silently. Sora patted his head softly, gently, Running his hands through his soft fur. “How did you deal with that girl for so long?” Riku asked, irritation panging in his voice. “I don’t know.” Sora said quietly, keeping his eyes on Chirithy. 

“So...what were you and Kairi talking about?” Sora asked, and Riku huffed in annoyance. “She just...I was telling her that you didn’t know your address and then she started yelling at me about how you do know your address and how I corrupted you and so on and so forth.” Riku said. “I...do know my address, I just wanted to hang out with you for a little bit.” Sora said, and Riku spun around, meeting Sora’s eyes. 

Are they really...friends? He wants to hang out with him, he wants to be around him and talk with him and laugh with him. What does Riku want? “Is that...a problem?” Sora asked, and Riku shook his head. “No, no that’s fine, I was just thinking about things and such.” Riku said, avoid eye contact. “Things and such? What is exactly ‘things and such’?” Sora asked. 

“Uh. Things...and such.” God Riku was acting like an idiot. They’re friends everything’s fine everything's perfectly 100% normal. But then they weren’t. “Riku, are you gay?” Sora asked. Riku just blinked, and blinked, and did something different, he blinked. “W-Why would you ask that?” Riku asked, a little too loudly. “I don’t know. You just seem to be with this nervousness and….things and such.” Sora said, smiling slightly. 

God why in the holy mother of moldy pieces of bread is this kid smiling like that?! “I-I mean I’m straight. I’m straight I like the boobs and vagania and-” “I don’t.” Riku blinked, even more violently than last time. “What?” Riku asked, shocked to his core. Sora slid off the bed. “My stuff’s downstairs?” Sora asked, and Riku nodded, slowly. “I’m going to bring it up here and start on some homework.” Sora said. 

He walked passed Riku, shoulders brushing against each other, but before he completely passed him he muttered loud enough for Riku to hear. “Move, I’m gay.” And walked down the steps like nothing happened. Well that just happened.


	8. Am I Hiding From Fact or False Affections?

If there was one rule, one big rule, in the home of Ms. Lulu and her adopted son, it would be this. Always stick to the original plans, and always tell her if plans are changing before hand. The last time Riku didn’t stick to plans...he still stuck to the plan, against his will. So first he ditched therapy, not apart the plan. Then he brought the guy who became disabled because of him over to his house and they still have no idea what to do with him. Really not apart of the plan. 

 

Riku was panicking, Ms. Lulu was going to be home in about an hour, and Hope probably already called her to tell her what the hell’s going on. Sora has been ‘grabbing his stuff’ for the past ten minutes while Riku has been up here contemplating jumping out the window and changing his name to Holden McCock and moving to Florida and getting a job as a McDonald's cook. 

 

Riku opened his door and stepped out, sliding his feet on the carpet flooring and looking down the stairs. “Sora?! You okay down there?!” Riku asked, trying to find Sora with his eyes, but he was nowhere to be seen. Riku sighed and stepped down a few of the steps, looking around the room trying to find his little brunette friend. 

 

Riku stepped down the steps completely and started walking around the living room. “Rikuuuu! You never told me you had a pool!” Riku immediately spun around to see the sliding glass doors wide open and clothes...tossed onto the pavement. Dear God. “Sora! You’re not supposed to go in the pool are you crazy?!” Riku yelled out, jogging over towards the sliding glass doors.

 

Soon after, Sora popped his head out the water and shook some of it out of his hair. “The water feels really nice Riku!” Sora smiled. Riku looked down at the clothes next to him. Sora’s tie, his shoes and socks, white shirt, pants that’re still rolled up to the ankle, and his bandage he uses to cover his eye. Riku looked back up again to see Sora laying his chin on the pavement. And sure enough, Sora’s eye was uncovered. 

 

What a depressing sight that was, to say the least. The thing is, there was no eye in the other socket. Not even a glass eye, just an empty hole on the other side. Did Riku do that to him? Riku took light steps over towards Sora since Sora was just staring at him. “Sora, I…-” Sora grabbed Riku’s hand and pushed himself off the wall with his feet. Causing Sora to be pushed away into the middle of the pool and Riku to go face first into said pool. 

 

Riku immediately threw his head out the water and made a break for the edge of the pool. “Riku you’re already soaked to the bone, so let’s just swim.” Sora said, floating on his back. Thankfully, he was wearing boxers. “Sora I’m in my uniform I can’t just go swimming in this.” Riku said, trying to pull himself up onto the ground. “Then just take it off like I did.” Sora said, making Riku sigh. 

 

If Riku was going to move to Florida, he might as well get used to the water. So he pulled himself onto the pavement and started taking off his clothes. First his shoes and socks, then tie, shirt, pants, till he was left in nothing but his boxers. He slid into the pool and let himself get drowned into the bubbles and chilliness of the water. He really didn’t want to go back up for air, he wanted to sit in the water forever. His hair going everywhere and the water distorting his vision. Sora’s legs kicking in the water and how the water adjusts itself so perfectly so that it fits Riku just right. 

 

But it couldn’t last, Riku stood up in the water, the water laying nicely at his shoulders. Sora kicked his way over towards Riku, smiling at him. “Doesn’t the water feel nice?” Sora asked. “Kinda. It’s a little cold for my taste.” Riku continued, “You know you have to go home soon, right?” Sora immediately sunk back down into the water. Did he not want to go back home? 

 

“Sora we can’t just avoid-” once Riku was about to go down to get him, Sora sprang up out the water, gasping for air. He really can’t hold his breath for too long. “Sora, do you not wanna go back home?” Riku asked, causing Sora to sigh. “It’s not that, I just don’t want to make up with Kairi.” Sora said quietly. “I hear you, she just...better keep my mouth shut.” Riku commented quietly. 

 

“Do your parents leave you at home a lot?” Sora asked, swimming over towards Riku. “Hm? Oh, no not really. Ms. Lulu just works the afternoon shift and comes home right before the nightshift.” Riku said, leaning back onto the edge of the pool. “Ms. Lulu? Is that like...your mom or something?” Sora asked, swimming over towards Riku. “Kinda. She’s my adoptive mother.” Riku said in a bored tone. 

 

“Adopted? Where are your parents now?” Sora asked. “Hell if I know.” Riku sighed, this conversation was getting awkward. “Who drove us to your house then?” Sora questioned. “Did you think he was my dad? That’s my brother Hope, he’s twenty seven I think.” Riku said, causing Sora to tilt his head to the side. “But...he looks just like you, is he your birth brother?” Sora asked. So many questions. 

 

“Yeah, Ms. Lulu adopted the both of us, when I was five and he was fourteen.” Riku responded. “Did you ever meet your parents?” Sora asked. “Yeah.” Riku said, swimming over to the steps to walk out. “Wait, Riku I’m sorry for asking but don’t go!” Sora exclaimed, but Riku just kept moving. He didn’t like talking about his parents, it was just a bad memory he wanted to forget. 

 

“Are they dead?” Sora asked, and Riku stopped. “...my mother died.” Riku said, hanging his head down. Just don’t remember, don’t remember. He’ll block the blood of his father out, refuses to be like him. To bring him up. He’ll never become what his father has become. “And your dad?” Sora asked. Riku started walking back up the steps, just ignore him. You’re not your father, you’re not your father. Just forget him, forget everything. He never even showed up. 

 

The sound of splashing echoed behind Riku, it was loud and fast. Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around his waist and holding him in place. “Riku, I’m sorry.” Sora muttered, “Sorry I’m so curious. Sorry. I wanted to say sorry too, for the aftermath of the accident. You got hurt too from the accident. I’m sorry that I hurt you.” Sora said, gripping onto him tighter. 

 

“How can you apologize when it’s my fault?” Riku asked, trying to look back at Sora. Sora let go and Riku spun around to meet his gaze with Sora. “Because I know. I may only have one eye, but I can see into your two eyes to know that you’re just as hurt as I am. Expect your scars aren’t just on the skin.” Sora said, closing both his gap of an eye and actual eye. 

 

He’s so sweet...so cute. How can he be so nice to Riku after everything he’s done to him? If he would’ve just paid attention none of this would’ve happened. He couldn’t stop staring at the brunette. “Tell me something, Sora. Are you really gay?” Riku asked, and Sora didn’t move. “Mhm. I realized when I was an eighth grader and kissed a guy for the first time.” Riku smiled, thankfully Sora’s had a normal teenage life. That’s good, really good. 

 

Riku found that his body was moving on his own, he was being taken away by a will and his wants. He wanted to touch Sora, to hold Sora, and he didn’t know why. Maybe he just wanted to forget. Riku placed his hand on Sora’s cheek. It was warm, so soft. He looked flushed, only slightly though. Sora opened his eye to look up at Riku. 

 

“Do you want to kiss..me?” Sora asked, he sounded kinda nervous. Did he want to kiss Riku? “I won’t do anything you wouldn’t want me to.” Riku said, sliding his hand off Sora’s cheek, but Sora immediately placed his hand on top of Riku’s to keep it on his cheek. “I may or may not have a slight crush on you. Only slight.” Sora said. 

 

“Is it because I told Kairi off?” Riku asked. He wanted to be snarky, sure, act like this happens all the time. But in reality he was nervous, really nervous. But he couldn’t really pinpoint why, he really couldn’t think about anything but just wanting to go further. In his defense, Sora does look so gentle he could be a girl. If he really tried hard enough to think about it he could forget what the word gender means. 

 

Sora didn’t say anything though, he just smiled at Riku. Such a warm and gentle smile, but he looked really embarrassed at the same time. Riku leaned down and kissed the top of Sora’s head, brown spikes attacking his face. Riku started kissing down, kissing his forehead, his damaged eye, his nose, his cheek. “Riku...you’re really embarrassing me…” 

 

A click rang out throughout the house, shit. Ms. Lulu is here, oh no. Riku turned his head around, the door was already opening. “Sora, brace yourself.” Riku said, and wrapped his arms around Sora tightly before letting the both of the fall into the pool to hide.


	9. I Don't Know What To Say To You Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm really sorry this chapter took forever to come out and I'm also sorry if it's sloppy. I wanted to get it out there as quickly as I could because I knew I was taking a long time to get this out because I've been caught up with some things. So I'm sorry it's a little short and I hope you enjoy.

“Riku, why are you in the pool? You left the glass door open we could get swarmed by bugs.” Ms. Lulu stood outside the sliding glass door, staring at the silver haired figure emerging from out the water. “Uh, welcome home Ms. Lulu.” Riku said awkwardly, quietly. Let’s just hope Sora can hold his breath for a while. “Riku it’s late August. Why are you in the pool?” Ms. Lulu asked again. 

 

“It’s still summer.” Riku stated. “Fine, just come inside soon and don’t catch hypothermia.” Ms. Lulu sighed, heading back inside and closing the door. Sora immediately popped his head out the pool and gasping for air. “Jesus Christ...can’t breathe…” Sora said, coughing and shaking some water out his hair. “You okay?” Riku asked, swimming over towards him. 

 

“Yeah...fine…” Sora said quietly. “Here, let me go get a towel for you.” Riku said, headed over to the edge of the pool, heading up the steps. The burst of cold air rushed against Riku’s soaked body, freezing him. “Hey, Riku?” Sora asked quietly, causing Riku to turn around and look at him. “Why do I get the feeling you were kissing on me as a cruel joke?” Sora asked, his voice a soft, hushed whisper. 

 

“Maybe because I announce myself as straight.” Riku responded, turning back to the glass doors. Riku turned to the balled up clothing in the corner and walked over to it, grabbing his pants and pulling his phone out the left pocket. Five Missed Calls from Hope, Ten Missed Messages from Hope. Riku sighed and opened the sliding glass doors, air conditioning attacking him in the face. 

 

“You need a towel?” Riku looked up to see Ms. Lulu in the kitchen stirring something in a pot. “Yeah.” Riku said, turning around to find Sora was out of sight, wonderful. Ms. Lulu stepped from out the kitchen and disappeared into the hallway. A few minutes later she came out with a red towel in her hands and tossed it to Riku. “Don’t trace water in the house, okay? Oh, Hope called. He said he wanted to speak to you.” Ms. Lulu said, walking back into the kitchen. 

 

Riku sighed, God whenever he did talk to Hope it would never end, walking outside once again and shut the door. “Sora, we’re in the clear.” Riku said and Sora emerged from under the water once again and shook some of the water droplets out his hair. “My eyes sting.” Sora said, swimming from out the water and onto the steps. “Did you open your eyes in the water?” Riku asked and Sora nodded. 

 

“That’s why.” Riku said, handing the towel to Sora. “Riku, where’s your towel?” Sora asked. Shit, Riku can’t just ask for another towel, this is not working out. I mean, he could if he really wanted to for his hair, but then Ms. Lulu will go on a rant that he needs to cut his hair and blah blah blah. “Uhm, I wasn’t given one for myself.” Riku mumbled. 

 

“We can share this one if you want.” Sora said, drying his hair as the towel draped over his face. Riku looked down, down to his chest. It was scarred, it had stitching scars and just looked damaged. Is that from the car crash? Did he really get that damaged? Is this....is he really okay? Riku walked over to Sora slowly, quietly. “You need the towel? I don’t know what to do with my underwear though, and I don’t think I can just walk around with just pants on.” Sora said, but Riku stayed quiet. All he could look at was these scars, the damage he’d done to him. 

 

“Riku?” Sora asked. Why did Riku become friends with him again? Why did all this happen again? Because he wanted to make an apology to Sora? An apology doesn’t involve kissing all over his face, it shouldn’t involve a lot of this. What does this even mean? Why does this keep happening with Sora? Why is it only...Sora. 

 

Sora followed Riku’s eyes to find he was staring at his chest, or rather the scars that covered said chest. “Riku, if you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking this isn’t-” Riku walked up to him and placed his forehead on Sora’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I did this to you, Sora.” Riku whispered, closing his eyes. He really wanted to cry. 

 

“Riku…” Sora ran his hand through Riku’s hair quietly, it was soft and nice. “Only person you’re hurting is yourself, Riku.” Sora continued, wrapping his other around Riku, holding him tightly. “You know, when I had just started going through therapy my brother wanted to conduct his own therapy on me, so he started teaching me how to play the guitar. He told me whenever I needed to calm down I could play for him, or he could play for me.” Riku muttered. 

 

Though he tried to forget his whole family, his mother, his father, even his older brother, he’ll never forget how to play his little guitar. Even though he doesn’t like to play too much, it’s okay. Sora sighed a quiet sigh and held him tighter. “Maybe one day you can play for me.” Sora muttered, petting his hair softly. “Yeah, maybe.” Riku muttered. 

 

“Hey, Riku. You know, I just…” Sora closed his eye and sighed again. “I just don’t know.” Riku raised his head and looked at Sora. His expression was sad, depressed. Why? He just wanted to make Sora happy, he wanted to see him smile. That’s the least he could do to make up for what he’s done to him. And if this makes him happy then…. 

 

“Sora.” Riku said, and Sora opened his eye and eye socket, the black staring Riku dead in the face. He leaned in and kissed Sora’s forehead softly, gently, it was his way to make Sora feel comfort. Even if it didn’t work, he wanted to make Sora feel better, or at least try to anyway. “...I just remembered my address.” Sora said bitterly, stepping away from Riku and over towards his wadded up clothing. 

 

He slung his clothing on himself quickly, even his pants over his wet boxers, he was mad. He was very mad, and it was so sudden too. “Sora, I-” “I don’t live too far from here. I can walk back, you should come visit me sometime. Or don’t, I don’t really care.” Sora just started walking out the back gate, luckily he brought his books outside too so everything he needed, he had. 

 

“I’ll see you around-” “Sora wait!” Sora opened the front door and walked out, closing it with a slam. The question at hand is, should he walk home alone? Does he really remember? Did he not want to be around Riku anymore?


End file.
